


in your head and i won't stop

by consultingwives (westminsterabi)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Epistolary, F/F, Femlock, Genderswap, Rule 63, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminsterabi/pseuds/consultingwives
Summary: Hey / I just met you / And this is crazy /  but [we're Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and] here's my number / so [text] me maybe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny little femlock friday treat :> title from 'emotion' by carly rae jepsen

_ Hey?  _

 

Is this John?

 

_ Sherlock, right?  _

 

Yeah :) 

 

_ Glad to know you didn’t give me a fake number or something _

 

I’m glad you actually texted me, I was afraid you wouldn’t.

 

_ God, I’m not that much of an arse.  _

 

You can never be sure

 

_ Okay true  _

 

...

How d’you like King’s?

 

_ Oh, I forgot I told you where I go  _

 

You didn’t

 

_ Oh, so how’d you know?  _

 

Oyster card sleeve

 

_ Okay, bit of a giveaway. Where do you go?  _

 

UCL

 

_ What do you study?  _

 

Chemistry. Is medicine fun at King’s? I know you lot get to dissect real bodies and everything

 

_ Omg that’s like witchcraft how’d you know that  _

 

If you must know it’s because of the smell of formaldehyde and the fact you said you had class tomorrow at nine

…

DON’T give the trick away though!

 

_ That’s so cool omg _

 

It’s just a party trick really 

 

_ How is chemistry at UCL _

 

Fun, I really like chemistry though

 

_ Well okay I’d hope most peopel studying chemistry would _

_ *people  _

 

I knew what you meant

Some people don’t, you know, like because of parents

It’s really annoying I wish people wouldn’t study things they don’t think

Pain in the arse for the rest of us who actually enjoy the subject

 

_ Well you can’t imagine what it’s like in medicine _

  
  


Didn’t even think about that

Must be even worse

 

_ Tell me about it  _

_ Half the people in medicine hate it _

  
  


Do you hate it

 

_ Not at all  _

 

Do you have a surname

Not trying to be creepy just for my contacts

 

_ Yeah, Watson _

 

Dr Watson

Has a certain ring to it

 

_ You? Or is Sherlock your surname _

_ Are you like those public school blokes who just go by their surname _

 

No it’s the name on my birth certificate

Well okay it’s my middle name

It’s “Holmes” 

 

_ You’re not public school are you _

 

…

You know I can’t help where my parents sent me

 

_ OMG you are public school  _

 

Shut up!

 

_ Lol where did you go _

 

…

Not telling

 

_ Come on!!!  _

 

No seriously

 

_ Please _

_ Like I literally went to state school all through college  _

 

Fine

Wycombe Abbey

 

_ Omg  _

 

Shut up!!

 

_ I’m just taking the piss _

 

…

 

_ I need to say, Sherlock Holmes _

_ You’re really pretty ;)  _

 

Are you flirting?! Was that a flirt? 

 

_ Oh no are you not into girls I just thought _

_ Um  _

_ … _

 

I am absolutely into girls

 

_ Oh thank god _

_ That was going to be  _

 

Just girls aren’t usually into me

 

_ Really embarrassing  _

 

No don’t be embarrassed

 

_ I’ll stop flirting  _

 

NO

 

_ :O  _

_ Do you like me, Sherlock Holmes  _

 

Don’t go letting on! 

 

_ Because I really like you  _

 

I can’t find the blush emoji but if I could

I’d send it

You’re very cute just for the record

 

_ Would you want to get coffee or something _

_ Is that too forward  _

 

No

When are you free

 

_ I dunno when are you free  _

 

Doesn’t answer my question

 

_ Tuesdays and Thursdays after one and Mondays Wednesdays Fridays after 3:30  _

 

Today’s Sunday

 

_ Monday technically  _

 

That late already

You’re right

I have a lecture tomorrow I should probably get to bed

 

_ Better get that beauty sleep _

_ NOT that you need it  _

 

What about tomorrow (today) at say four

Monmouth work?

 

_ Monmouth absolutely works  _

 

Wow that was easy

See you then!

 

_ See you then!  _

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, let's talk about that date.

_Saw you get on the northern line, where do you live?_

near the uni, pretty central about a mile from campus

 

_Nice, i'm so far from King's_

Aw.

I had a lot of fun today by the way

 

_Omg so did I!_

_Didn't want to say anything in case I was too keen_

Nah I really like spending time with you

 

_Wow that's candid_

I don't tiptoe around

 

_You are pretty blunt_

What makes you say that??

 

_Oh lots of things_

_"I ordered dark roast this is light roast"_

_"Most people are idiots"_

_Stuff like that_

What you don't complain when the barista cocks up your order

 

_No_

_Normal people don't do that_

_You just shut up and drink_

Fascinating

Normal people are incredibly bizarre

 

_So says you_

Well I suppose if they weren't average they wouldn't be normal

But really that's quite

You know

 

_I do have a thing for the weird ones_

I'm not sure if I should be offended

 

_You shouldn't be_

Then I won't be

 

_Weird is good_

_Weird is cute_

You're shameless, John Watson

 

_Well, you're hilarious and beautiful, Sherlock Holmes_

Don't hear that every day

 

_That would surprise me_

No really, people don't call me beautiful

And hilarious? You're laying it on THICK

 

_Well maybe I just really like you_

_Also really that_

_You'd think the boys would be chasing you down the hallways at UCL_

Boys? Yuck

 

_Lmfao_

What, do you like boys?

 

_Not sure. I like you though_

Why did I have to have a big paper due tomorrow

Would have loved to spend more time with you

Shit this is my stop

Wow service on the tube it's a miracle

 

_Lol I take the circle line service the whole way through_

Jealous

 

_I mean okay if you like dealing with stuck-up mums from kew gardens_

Fair

Although I have to see all the camden hipsters

Every damn day they're fucking insufferable

 

_You're kind of a hipster yourself_

Shut up

 

_Weren't you listening to sufjan when I came to meet you_

...

 

_I'm pretty sure it was sufjan_

Well what do YOU listen to

 

_You'll judge me_

You're already judging me

 

_The Smiths_

You're right I am judging you

 

_You shut up_

Lol

_You home yet?_

 

Walking back from the station

You?

 

_Nah service disrupted on the circle line because of fucking course_

I'm sorry

If it's any consolation

My nearest station is on, if I must say it again, the NORTHERN LINE

 

_Okay I'll admit you have it worse_

_Northern line is trash_

_Could be worse_

_Could live near the dangleway_

Would rather that honestly

At least the views would be nice

Rather than looking at some wannabe punk's nose hair for twenty minutes every time I try to get to central london

 

_EW TMI_

Sorry

 

_That's a lie give me all the gross details_

Duly noted

 

_So_

_What obscure things did you deduce about me today_

_Please note my memory isn't the best so if you told me things I'd explicitly told you I probably would not catch you_

_So be fair_

Okay

You've had three cups of coffee today

 

_Okay that's right_

_How_

Lips

 

_That was flirtatious_

Intentionally so

 

;)

_Okay what else_

Exam on Tuesday? Biochemistry

_Nope, it's tomorrow_

_Why did you think Tuesday_

 

No textbook in your bag, figured it wasn't that pressing but I knew it was soon because you did have your notes with you although you were clearing making additions so you would need the book for those but didn't bring it, planning to do it tomorrow

So I thought

_No I just like to procrastinate I'll do it tonight_

 

Oh well

_What else_

 

God you're demanding

...

<3

Did you tell me about your sister?

_No tell me about my sister_

 

Three years older, army, your father's favorite

_Ooo okay how_

You've got a pen from Birkbeck but you don't go there and besides they stopped giving out pens like that three years ago, before you were in uni but your sister would have been in her first or second year, favor the first because what kind of second year uses pens from their uni

Your phone belonged to her but not old enough to give away unless she had a reason

Ergo she must have gone off somewhere

Army seemed most likely coupled with dropping out of uni

 

_I don't have a sister_

Fascinating

 

_I do have a BROTHER that went to Birkbeck and is in the army and is my father's favorite, though :)_

Shit there's always something isn't there

 

_How'd you know he's my dad's favorite_

Expensive phone for your brother, cheap earbuds for you

 

_Family could have fallen on hard times_

Dad's a doctor I don't think so

 

_That's also true_

_Yeah he's an arse_

_Never liked him he never liked me_

God I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings

Didn't mean to

Might have got too caught up

 

_Nah I'm over it_

_You home yet_

Yeah just walked in the door. You?

 

_Still on the circle line ugh_

Let me know

 

_Okay mum_

It's late okay I want to make sure you're okay

 

_Not that late_

Okay it's dark

Whatever

 

_You're so cute when you're protective_

...

I thought I was just cute

 

_WOW okay_

Just saying

 

_I complimented you aren't you going to compliment me_

What's to compliment

 

_..._

_Wow okay_

_Jerk_

*NOT

*WHAT'S NOT TO COMPLIMENT

Sorry!!!!

SHIT

 

 

_Oh my god_

_You twat_

I said sorry!!

 

_For a second there I thought you were actually an awful person_

What did I ever do to dispel that notion honestly

 

_Oh stop_

No I'm not joking I'm pretty awful

 

_You've got to be kidding you're very sweet_

Me? Sweet

Who are you texting? Have I got the right number? Hello earth to John Watson

 

_Yeah you hide it by yelling at the barista and snarking at men on the street but uh_

_You're sweet and soft like a marshmallow and you know it_

You just made that up

 

_Liar_

_*Squish*_

_(Like a marshmallow)_

Why did I ever consider dating someone who makes fun of me so incessantly

 

_Wait_

_Dating?_

Oh god that was a joke if you don't want to

That's fine

That was a joke I promise

 

_No just_

_I would love to date you_

Really?

 

_Yeah I would love that_

I'm not kidding when I said I'm kind of a shit person

 

_I've met you you can't fool me_

I feel like I've already fooled you

 

  _I don't feel fooled at all_

That's nice I guess

 

_You're nice_

You're very nice

Much nicer than me

Much better with people

 

 

_THAT sounds fake_

Well okay you know how to butter them up

Also you're going to be a doctor I assume your bedside manner isn't crap

 

_That can be a cultivated skill you shouldn't assume anything_

_Ever seen House M.D._

Every single episode is like a malpractice suit waiting to happen but yes

 

_Lol okay fair enough_

Do they not teach you this

 

_I'm only first year!_

Seems like the first thing they'd teach you

 

_Well it's not as vitally important as say_

_Teaching you lot how NOT to blow up central London_

Good point

They taught us that first week

 

_Yeah because it's actually important unlike people skills_

_The only patients I've seen yet are cadavers_

The dead can be very judgemental

 

_I'll keep that in mind_

You should

 

_Idk what that means_

Nor do I

 

_You know what I do know, though_

What

 

_Why don't you make a deduction_

That's awfully hard from the other side of the city

 

_Fine I'll just tell you_

_What I do know_

_Is that I like you a lot_

...

 

_I'd like to see you again if that's okay_

I'd like to see you again

 

_We don't have to get coffee if you think the barista might spit in your drink next time_

He'd never hear the end of it

 

_I'm sure he wouldn't_

Don't you have to go study

 

_I'm trying to ask you to go out with me_

Fine. I'll go out with you. Don't fail out of medical school

 

_:)_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they have to see each other again, don't they?

_Good morning_

Well, now it is

 

_Now it is what?_

Morning

I was sleeping peacefully

Thanks a lot

 

_Lmao sorry_

_But it's a quarter to ten_

Shh

 

_Do you not have a lecture_

Starts at noon

 

_Lucky_

When's your first lecture

 

_Nine on Tuesdays_

Yuck

 

_Do you want to go back to sleep_

_Sorry I'm bothering you_

No it's fine I'm up now

Ought to get something to eat

 

_Yeah probably should_

Wait you said your lecture was at nine

Are you texting in class

 

_What of it_

It's just funny

You're such a serious student

 

_And you're not?_

No

 

_You went to Wycombe Abbey though_

I was in college

Don't really give a shit now

 

_That sounds like a lie_

Okay maybe I give one shit

It's just not the most important thing

 

_What's the most important thing_

Don't know yet

 

_Interesting_

I'm not trying to be deep, just saying, if I wanted to give myself an ulcer I could but I choose not to

 

_That's a good attitude_

Can't imagine it's too common among medical students

 

_Absolutely not_

 

...

What do you do in your spare time, John Watson?

 

_Played the clarinet at school_

_Don't do that much anymore_

Didn't ask what you did at school, what do you do now

 

_Don't have much free time these days_

_Too busy_

That's sad

What would you do with free time if you had it

 

_I don't know? Probably binge-watch orphan black and get terrifically pissed_

_I'm not creative_

_What about you_

It sounds stupid but

I listen to the police scanner and read the papers

And sometimes I catch things the police don't see

So I call those things in

 

_AND?_

 

And what?

 

_Does it ever help?_

I mean yeah, when I manage to find something.

 

_That's amazing._

Not really, it's pretty simple things. Like one time I just called in and mentioned offhand something like, 'if there was a half-eaten sandwich on the table, the brother did it' and there was a half-eaten sandwich on the table and the brother DID do it

Just really tiny things like that

Nothing that important

 

_Could you make a career out of that_

Not sure

Police don't really hire amateurs

 

_Fair enough_

_If I were you I wouldn't join the force_

Lol no chance I'd do that

I hate bureaucracy and I really hate desk jobs

And paperwork

And people

 

_You don't like people? Wow I never would have guessed_

Shut up

 

_You're such a misanthropist_

_Actually no_

_You just THINK you're a misanthropist_

Shut

 

_I've got your number, Sherlock Holmes_

How else would you be texting me

 

_You know what I mean you nerd_

Clot

 

_Bitch_

Is that a compliment?

 

_Absolutely_

Good

 

_You should get up and get breakfast_

Already up

Getting dressed now

 

_Oh good_

Lecture over?

 

_No, it's 90 minutes_

Punishing

 

_You're telling me_

What's the topic

 

_Biochemistry_

Easy

 

_Says the chemistry student_

_Of course YOU think it's easy_

Because it is easy

 

_Right_

_Tell that to another medical student I guarantee you probably won't make it out with your nose intact_

Fat chance

You're texting the junior women's featherweight champion for North London

 

_Christ_

_You really do everything don't you_

It's been a while

Busy with school and all

 

_Isn't that dangerous_

Well it's not MMA

There are, you know

Actual penalties

Things you're not allowed to do

Ripping peoples ears off is a good example

 

_Well okay_

It's lots of fun

 

_Not my idea of fun_

As previously established, your idea of fun is watching black mirror and getting drunk

 

_Orphan Black_

Right

 

_That's not the only thing I do for fun!_

Okay

 

_You probably think I'm terrifically boring_

No

I think you're terrific fun in fact

 

_That sounds like a lie_

No!

You're fun to talk with

You have lots of fun stories and you know a lot about medicine

I'm rubbish at biology so it's interesting to have someone around who actually understands it

 

_You act like you're looking for a specific set of skills in a girlfriend_

Christ

Well

...

 

_What_

I mean I mentioned checking the police scanners

I don't know

If you ever wanted to help out

I wouldn't be opposed

 

_You're insane_

So I'm told

 

_That sounds like the most fun I've had in ages_

That doesn't have to be ALL we do

 

_No! I'm not being sarcastic! That really does sound like fun_

_Solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes :)_

_I bet it would be brilliant_

If you really think so

 

_As long as that's not the ONLY reason you're dating me_

God no

I'd date you even if you were studying English

 

_Don't insult English_

I'm not! I'm just saying, maybe not the most useful skill for solving crimes

 

_Who knows what might come in handy_

That's fair enough

 

_Anyway, so is that inviting me over for round two?_

Wouldn't it be round three?

 

_I don't think both of us doing our best to help Madeline home on Saturday night really counts as a date_

_Tipping my best friend's head over a waste bin and praying she doesn't puke on the train isn't very romantic if you want my two cents_

_Even if it does involve flirting with the pretty stranger accompanying you home from the party ;)_

Okay

Round two then?

 

_Today's Tuesday_

_I'm done with class at two_

I'm done at three

 

  _So shall I come to Bloomsbury_

If you want to

 

_I want to_

_Unless you want to come to the strand_

Wouldn't be opposed

 

_God you make it impossible to make decisions_

Sorry

Don't want to inconvenience you

 

_Fine_

_I'll come to Bloomsbury_

_Done it's decided_

Sounds good

I ought to get downstairs

 

_Get yourself some breakfast_

So bossy

 

_I'm a doctor_

Not yet you're not

 

_You hush_

You hush

 

  _What lectures do you have today_

Organic chemistry and physical chemistry

 

_Jesus how do you not fall asleep_

I do what I love

 

_That's so philosophical_

_Why aren't you a philosophy major_

That's what my arsehole older sister asks me

She says I have the mind of "a scientist or a philosopher" and that my talents would be wasted on anything else

She's a drama queen

 

_Sounds like it_

Yeah plus it always sounded really boring back when my career aspirations tended more towards piracy

 

_Omg_

We all have to grow up one day

 

_Not if you actually become a pirate_

suppose that's true

but you know

What do I know

Perhaps it's not glamorous, maybe pirates have to pay rent and do laundry too

 

_Have you ever SEEN black sails_

_No laundry done on that damn shit_

_*ship_

_I guess it works either way_

Well okay fair enough

But you probably have to wash your clothes before they rot

 

_I wouldn't be so sure_

...

Anyway, what do you want to do in Bloomsbury

 

_Idk what is there to do_

 

British museum

Gays' the word

Regent's park

You've probably done all that a thousand times

 

_I'm from Bristol_

Maybe not then lol

 

_What about you?_

Yorkshire

 

_Wouldn't know it from your accent_

Posh school, posh parents

 

_That explains it_

_I think I do detect a hint of northern in there_

_No matter how much you hide it_

No you don't

 

_Yes I do_

_"All that stoof with your brother"_

 

:|

_Give it a couple more years in London you'll be speaking like ian duncan smith_

 

EW

EW EW EW

 

_Yeah I'd keep the local color from yorkshire if i were you_

 

I'll take a thick northern accent any day over sounding like that steaming pile of shit

Even if half the world can't understand me

 

_Don't exaggerate it's not like you're from Glaz-gee_

True enough

 

_Did you ever go downstairs_

Yeah I'm at breakfast right now

 

_Whatcha eating_

What are you, my dietician?

 

_Just asking_

Eggs, veggie sausage, orange juice

Coffee

Lots and lots of coffee

 

_A woman after my own heart_

I should hope so

 

_You flirt_

Well am I doing a good job

 

_I should say so_

_I think I missed the whole lecture_

Bad girl

 

_THAT sounds kinky_

SHUT UP

 

_Lol_

I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY

 

_I'm just taking the piss_

You do that an awful lot don't you

 

_I pride myself on my piss-taking skills_

Come up and take the piss in real time

 

_That also sounded kinky_

FUCK YOU

 

_Sorry couldn't help myself_

...

Do they ever let you around children

 

_I moderate my language_

Really? I'm surprised you can help yourself

 

_Oh I can but barely_

_I have a large repertoire of fart jokes too_

_That helps_

You're disgusting

 

_I mean I spend half my week elbow-deep in someone's liver and THAT's what you think is disgusting? All right then_

I don't mind cadavers

Fart humor? Crosses the line

 

_Duly noted_

Okay I'm heading to lecture now

 

_Does this mean you're going to be a good student and turn off your phone_

Well I'll put it on silent

 

_Aw_

Don't worry I'll still be here after

 

_You'd better be_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look, cadavers might not be romantic to OTHER people, but for these two...

_Last time I ever let YOU plan our dates_

_(Joke btw)_

_I had a good time_

_But holy shit_

If double texting is awful what does that make you

 

_loquacious_

did you really have fun

 

_Absolutely_

:)

 

_it was great_

_I mean you know_

what

 

_well like, most of my friends talk about how their boyfriends take them on dates to the movies_

_you took me to a crime scene_

that I did

 

_and I think what we did was illegal_

barely

 

_even so_

_you know that’s not most people’s idea of a romantic time_

is it yours

 

_yes._

does that mean you’d be willing to do it again

 

_and again and again and again_

_you’re the most interesting person I’ve ever spent time with_

!!!

 

_It’s true_

well yeah I don’t deny I’m interesting but is that necessarily a good thing

 

_I would say so_

I mean, am I interesting or am I ~interesting~ or am I *interesting*

 

_I don’t know the difference between any of those really_

am I interesting in a way that’s not really interesting, am I interesting in a good way, or am I interesting in a weird way

 

_I mean you are weird_

_but in a good way_

_so the second one with a touch of the third_

_but in a GOOD way_

I’m not really quite sure how to take that

 

_just_

_it’s a good thing okay_

I’ll take your word for it, maybe?

you haven’t called me a bitch yet so I guess that’s good

 

_I mean yeah_

_I wouldn’t do that_

I know you wouldn’t

just, most people do

 

_:(_

 

it’s okay

I’m used to it

 

_no one should have to get used to that_

you do what you have to do I guess

particularly when you’re LITERALLY a man-hating lesbian

 

_do you hate them or are you just indifferent_

both?

 

_lmao_

tell me what you liked about today

 

_well okay, first of all you’re brilliant_

I’m blushing

 

_no you really are, you’re clever and incisive and you have this sort of supernatural ability to just LOOK and see what’s going on before anyone else has even got used to the light in the room, it’s incredible, it’s like magic except as soon as you explain it I know that it’s not, it’s just that you’re miles ahead of us_

oh hush

you’re a doctor, you can see what’s going in the human body in ways that I could never understand

not at my current level of education

 

_oh it would take you like a month to learn what it’s taken me six months to study I’m sure of it_

sounds like you’re selling yourself short

 

_don’t get me wrong, I’m clever_

_but you’re just_

_something else_

wow

I don’t know what to say to that

 

_you don’t have to say anything, it’s just what I think_

_today_

_today you saw a yellow raincoat and knew that the boy’s mother was deceased last year_

_you touched a cell phone and knew that the owner was a third-year medical student with a drinking problem_

_I don’t know how you do it, every time_

            go on

 

_I mean, I have a thousand examples I could give you of your brilliance_

wow

 

_is that the only word in your vocabulary_

basically

 

_you’re amazing_

_how do I even begin to describe it_

_people ask me “who is your girlfriend” and I don’t even know how to start_

_“her name is Sherlock and she’s the most beautiful brilliant girl that has ever walked the face of the earth”_

STOP

well

when people ask me about mine do you know what I say

 

_I don’t_

_what do you say_

I say

“she’s the cutest girl I’ve ever seen, she has the most beautiful laugh that makes me light up when I hear it. she’s a medical student and she knows things about people that I could never understand. she’s empathetic and sweet and kind and one day she will make a brilliant doctor”

I could go on

 

_please do_

“one day she’ll have a brilliant bedside manner because she just looks at people and understands things about who they are and how they work that I could never guess in a million years, even if I know all the details of their life”

 

_sounds like an exaggeration_

it’s not

you just see into people’s souls

you get them like I never could

 

_it just takes practice_

yeah but you have a certain something that I don’t

 

_maybe I do_

_but your talent is infinitely more rare and infinitely more valuable_

I’m not so sure about that

 

_yes it is_

you’re such a flirt

 

_does it count as flirting if you’re telling the truth_

I’ll take negating the antecedent for 500 alex

 

_what does that mean_

you’re not telling the truth so the consequent of the conditional is meaningless

 

_I still don’t know what that means you nerd_

that the sentence “if I’m telling the truth, it doesn’t count as flirting” is irrelevant in this case because you’re not telling the truth so we don’t need to consider the second part of the sentence

 

_still flew by me but whatever_

take a semantics class

 

_no time for that_

it’s worth your time

 

_no I mean I literally have no time for that I’m barely scraping by as it is_

okay well

it’s a lot of fun I guess you’ll have to take my word for it

they talk a lot about the processes of reasoning

it’s very interesting

 

_sounds like something you’d like and something that would make me fall asleep_

see I knew you were just flirting

 

_HUSH it’s interesting when YOU do it_

that’s gay john watson

_;)_

whatcha doing tonight

 

_oh wow are you keen to hang out or something_

I might be

 

_I’m free at five_

_…_

_oh shit I forgot I have a dinner thing_

_you can come!!_

?

 

_it’s for medical students but we’re allowed to bring a plus one_

_do you want to be my plus one_

me and formal functions?

doesn’t mix well

 

_nonsense_

_please please come_

oh my god if you insist

 

_wear something nice_

okay okay

 

_my flat at six o’clock? it’s at the landmark at 7_

I’ll mark it down

…

so what do you have until five


End file.
